


Misadventures Out in the Dark

by navaan



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic, Misadventures, Naked John Constantine, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: John is doing a ritual in the woods. Without his clothes on.





	Misadventures Out in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



They found the clothes at the edge lake - three punk kids about to get stoned. "Throw them in the lake. Whoever left them doesn't deserve any better."

Carl chuckled.

The headlights of the car provided the only light. Nobody went swimming at this hour.

They laughed, froze. Rustling started up in the shrubbery behind them.

"Give them to me, mate," a man's voice demanded.

A man stepped into the light, butt naked. Blood red marks covered his body.

Don screamed and started running.

"Clothes, mate." The man gestured.

Carl handed them over.

"Got a fag?"

He handed that over too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176106674346/hellblazer-doctor-who-crossover-and-voyagers) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/615495.html).


End file.
